Gotten
by QueenHime
Summary: No summary. SasuHina oneshoot. DLDR.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata

.

 **Gotten**

.

Song by: Adam Levine Slash; Gotten

.

I don't own any profits

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

 _So nice to see your face again, tell me how long has it been, since you've been here._

Mata Hinata menangkap sosok laki laki yang baru memasuki hall yang cukup dipadati pengunjung pameran. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai ke siku, celana hitam, dan sepatu pantofel. Jam tangan hitam melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Hadiah darinya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hinata tersenyum, _'dia merawatnya dengan baik'._

 _You look so different than before, but still the person I adore, frozen with fear. I'm out of love but I can't forget the past. All out of word cause I sure it'll never left._

Hinata tak berhenti menelusuri makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang berdiri beberapa belas meter didepannya yang sibuk beramah tamah dengan beberapa tamu yang juga mengunjungi pameran ini. Berapa tahun yang sudah dia habiskan untuk menangisi kepergian laki laki itu terlupakan dalam satu malam. Dulu, dia pernah ada, tapi rasanya tak ada. Dia berjalan melewatinya, tapi rasanya hanya seperti angin yang berhembus, dingin dan kosong. Dia berubah, sementara Hinata tidak. Dia bergerak, Hinata diam ditempat, seolah hatinya dipaku dengan begitu kuatnya, menyakitkan, tapi dia tak bisa bergerak, bahkan sekedar untuk mencabut paku yang menancap. Dia diam, Hinata merasa.. kehilangan, terpuruk, bertahun tahun belajar move on gagal dalam satu kedipan mata.

 _I've been saving this last word for one last miracle, but, now I'm not sure. I can't save you if you dont let me in, you just get me like I never been gotten before._

Hinata bisa melihat sepasang oniks yang membulat penuh keterkejutan ketika tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Mungkin terkejut karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun tahun yang asing. Atau terkejut karena Hinata yang mengisi acara dengan bernyanyi diatas mini stage yang disediakan penyelenggara. Atau terkejut karena dia sebenarnya berharap untuk tidak pernah bertemu Hinata lagi.

*

Hinata pernah merasakan perasaan berbunga bunga yang asing ketika duduk hanya berdua dengannya. Hinata juga pernah merasakan perasaan nyaman yang mengelitik ketika dia bersandar di bahunya atau ketika dia tertidur berbantalkan pahanya di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Hinata juga pernah merasakan hatinya jatuh, pecah, dan tergilas karena ketidakpeduliannya. Hinata pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya bersandar ditembok dingin, dengan tidak melakukan apa apa selain menangisi kepergiannya. Hinata pernah merasa hancur ketika dia memilih membuang muka ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah, atau berdiri dan pergi ketika Hinata datang mendekat. Hinata tidak pernah sedikitpun mendapatkan penjelasan atas perubahan yang diterimanya. Bahkan dia juga tidak mendapat penjelasan ketika mendapati lelaki itu, yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepadanya. Atau ketika beberapa jam setelah saat itu, ketika sebagian besar pengunjung sudah pulang, ketika tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering karena membawakan banyak lagu, lelaki itu mengulurkan sebotol air mineral kepadanya sambil tersenyum -matanya-. Hinata memejamkan mata, merasa delusional, tidak berharap ketika matanya terbuka, dia pergi, dan ketika matanya terbuka, dia masih disana, mengulurkan sebotol air dengan mata yang masih tersenyum. Air matanya terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur bebas, sedikit lagi, dan pertahanannya akan runtuh.

"Hinata."

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum ketika Hinata pada akhirnya menerima air pemberiannya. Dari matanya, Hinata menemukan sorot, rindu?

"Sasu."

Hinata membalas senyumnya. Telapak tangan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam saku celana, namun Hinata dapat melihat jelas tangan itu mengepal kuat, seperti menahan sesuatu. Rindu?

"Kau tidak berubah." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sambil menatap lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Oh ya? Dan seberapa besar perubahan yang kau lakukan ketika aku.. tidak ada?" Hinata tersenyum namun berujar semakin lirih di setiap kalimatnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap mata Hinata.

"Cukup banyak." kemudian terdiam cukup lama. "Kopi?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku punya krimer." Mengiyakan sekaligus memberi undangan kepada lelaki yang menjadi alasan matanya selalu sembab selama bertahun tahun, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

*

Hinata meletakkan dua mug berisi kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul di depan lelaki itu. Tadi, lelaki itu menungguinya membereskan semua perlengkapannya, dan mereka diam disepanjang perjalanan pulang. Hening yang nyaman setelah bertahun tahun mereka tidak saling bicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan tidak menatap mata Hinata.

"Kalau kamu menanyakan kabarku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku hancur. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku kacau. Empat tahun yang lalu, aku mulai bisa.. berdiri. Kalau sekarang.." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya, lelaki itu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Hinata dalam. "tergantung apa yang akan kita bicarakan nanti." Hinata tersenyum kecil, masih mencoba menahan air matanya, kerinduannya.

"Sepertinya aku salah memberi pertanyaan?"

"Tidak, dan itu jawaban sebenarnya."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil "Kamu memang tidak berubah, masih apa adanya."

"Yah, inilah aku, suka atau tidak."

"Aku suka."

Hinata menatap mata lelaki itu, lelaki itu menatap matanya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa pembelaanmu tentang sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Hinata menatap matanya tajam, lelaki itu tertawa.

"Aku kira kamu lupa."

"Aku jelas tidak akan lupa. Kau mungkin tidak sudi memandangku, tapi aku yakin kamu tidak serta merta menutup matamu dengan apa yang kualami bertahun tahun lalu. Jadi, Uchiha, beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal." Hinata menatap matanya dalam, menuntut penjelasan. Lelaki itu mendesah, pasrah.

"Oke. Apa yang mau kau ketahui?"

"Kenapa kau menjauh? Kenapa kau menghindar? Kenapa kau seolah olah tidak melihatku? Kenapa kau.. pergi?"

"Aku.. malu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Malu?"

"Ya. Kamu ingat Gaara?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kamu ingat waktu Gaara memanggilmu?"

 **Flashback on**

 _"Hinata, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke." Hinata yang saat itu sudah bersiap pulang sekolah terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah menuju trio Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto yang menunggunya di bangku belakang sekolah._ _"Ada apa?" Hinata memandang wajah trio tersebut, tidak ada senyum ramah seperti biasa. Yang ada raut wajah serius dan tegang._ _"Hinata chan, mau pulang tidak? Kami duluan ya." Teman teman Hinata yang menunggu di gerbang tidak punya cukup kesabaran untuk menunggu Hinata, dan mulai berjalan keluar sekolah._ _"Tsk, Hinata," Hinata mengalihkan atensinya kepada Gaara "Hinata, Sasuke suka padamu" Gaara menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Hinata hanya melongo, kemudian melihat sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang menunduk, wajahnya merah padam, dan Naruto yang mati matian menahan seringainya._ _"Aaa... Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan, aku sebaiknya pulang duluan. Jaa ne.." Hinata berlari mengejar teman temannya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tidak menyadari air muka Sasuke yang keruh dan kepalan tangan yang semakin mengerat._

 **Flashback off**

"Aa.. ya, aku ingat. Itu.. bercanda kan?" Hinata memandang Sasuke hati hati.

"Tidak. Itu serius."

"Lalu kenapa kau malu?"

"Karena harga diriku sebagai laki laki hancur ketika aku menyukaimu, tapi kau mendengar itu bukan dari mulutku."

"La..lalu kenapa kamu menjauhiku?"

"Karena aku malu. Aku takut kamu mengolok olok aku karena ucapan Gaara waktu itu. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkannya langsung ke kamu, tapi nyali yang kukumpulkan jauh jauh hari menghilang entah kemana. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku menjauh darimu."

"Dan melukaiku?"

"Tidak ada sedikitpun niatku untuk menyakitimu, Hinata. Semua itu hanya karena aku masih jadi bajingan labil yang sangat brengsek."

Hinata menghela nafas "Padahal sebelum itu kita cukup dekat."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke "Apa kedekatan kita saat itu sama sekali tak berarti untukmu, Sasuke kun?"

"Lebih dari yang kau harapkan."

"Yokatta. Setidaknya kamu menjauh bukan karena membenciku. Tapi caramu menyakitiku waktu itu benar benar..."

"Aku tahu."

 **Flashback on**

 _Keesokan harinya, Hinata tak mendapati keberadaan Sasuke dimanapun. Dikelas, di perpustakaan, di kafetaria, di lapangan. Sasuke menghilang, tapi di papan absensi di kelas Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kalau Sasuke tidak masuk. Bahkan di buku absensi pun namanya dicatat masuk._ _"Apa Gaara kun melihat Sasuke kun?" Hinata menghadang langkah Gaara yang menuju tempat parkir. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai dua._ _"Itu." Balkon lantai dua dipagari oleh teralis besi berjarak lebar yang rendah. Hinata dapat melihat jelas Sasuke yang sedang duduk termenung dengan kaki menggantung di udara, murung, semurung pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya._ _"Apa yang terjadi?"_ _"Sasuke?" Gaara menoleh sambil menuntun sepeda gunungnya. Hinata mengangguk. "Dia patah hati."_ _"Patah hati?"_ _"Ya, karena kau menolaknya kemarin." Gaara menyeringai._ _"Ehh.. I..itu tidak mungkin." Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan Gaara dan berjalan kearah pintu gerbang dengan wajah semerah tomat._ _"Mau kemana?" Gaara berteriak karena jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh._ _"Pulang. To..tolong bilang Sasuke kun, jangan sampai bunuh diri." Balas Hinata sambil berteriak, berjalan menjauhi sekolah tanpa menyadari sepasang mata kelam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka._ **Flashback off**

"Dan sejak hari itu kau menghilang. Secara teknis kamu memang ada, tetapi tidak pernah sama seperti sebelumnya. Atau mungkin aku yang berubah jadi tak terlihat didepanmu ya?" Hinata mendengus, kemudian terkekeh. "Seharusnya kamu mendapatkan penghargaan atas aktingmu yang mengacuhkanku selama sisa tahunku disekolah. Apa kau memahani perasaanku waktu itu?" Hinata meletakkankan dagunya di sebelah tangan yang ditumpukan di meja, menatap Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf" ujar Sasuke yang dibalas kekehan dari Hinata.

"Seingatku kamu belum mengucapkan kata keramat itu."

"Gomen."

"Harusnya kau ucapkan itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Atau saat kelulusanku." Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, menusuk.

"Hinata..."

"Lupakan. Itu masa lalu." Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Jadi, kupikir pertemuan kita ini bukan sebuah kebetulan kan?"

"Sebenarnya ini pertemuan ketujuh kita." Hinata menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Maksudku, ini ketujuh kalinya aku 'menonton' penampilanmu."

"Kau beralih profesi jadi penguntit?" Hinata memicingkan mata, curiga.

"Ini pameran, dan semua orang bebas masuk." Hinata semakin memelototkan matanya. Sasuke menghela nafas, seakan bersiap mengatakan sebuah hal yang sangat berat. "Aku akan menikah."

"Aaa..." Hinata membulatkan matanya, terkejut "Selamat."

"Hinata, kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku sangat baik. Sedikit terkejut. Mungkin efek dari bertahun tahun tidak bertemu."

"Aku harap kau datang."

"Ya. Mana mungkin aku tidak hadir di hari bahagia 'teman baikku'?" Matanya berkaca kaca. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap pergi karena jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Hinata." Sasuke yang melangkahkan kakinya berhenti di tengah ruangan, kemudian berjalan lagi menuju pintu.

"Ya?"

"Move on." Tangannya menyentuh handle pintu, membukanya.

"Ya?"

"Carilah pasangan. Berbahagialah." Melangkah keluar. Keluar dari rumah Hinata. Keluar dari hidup Hinata. Keluar dari hati Hinata.. Dan menutupnya.

"Ya." Kali ini 'ya' tegas, bukan 'ya' menyedihkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Suatu saat nanti. Mencintai orang lain, menikah, dan hidup bahagia.."

Hinata menelungkupkan wajah diatas kedua tangannya di meja. Dua cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal sedikit menjadi saksi kehancuran sekaligus kebangkitan Hinata malam itu.

End


End file.
